


His Little Angel

by Nightshades_12



Category: Solace (2015)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Incest Kink, Incubus Joe, Incubus/Nephilim, Language, Life After Heart Transplant, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Morning After, Murder, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Sweetness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshades_12/pseuds/Nightshades_12
Summary: Just a simple collection of one shots between Joe and his daughter, EiraWarning: this contains graphic sexual content between an adult and a minor, who are also legally considered an adoptive family, therefore such a pairing is consideredincestuous. If you aren't comfortable with reading this sort of content, then do not read. I will not tolerate any sort of hatred because you decided to go against the warning I've written here.Again, just to make sure this is understood:IF YOU DON'T APPROVE OF PAIRINGS LIKE THIS, THEN DO NOT CLICK ON THE LINK TO READ THIS. MOVE ALONG TO STORIES. THERE ARE MILLIONS TO READ ON THIS SITE.





	His Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> She hates storms, but luckily, she has her father to comfort her

⚠️ **warning(s)** : i think a sex demon is an automatic warning lol, nudity, incest, mentions of murder

_italics is flashbacks_

### ~ **{** ♚ **| March 15 — 12 midnight |** ❅ **}** ~

“D-Daddy? Are… are you still awake?” 

The mere sound of his daughter’s voice caught his attention. Looking up from the book he was reading, the incubus saw her standing at the door, shaking like a leaf; it seems as if she had been crying for a while. Her eyes were bloodshot red. “Yes. Of course, I am. Been awake for a while now. Why? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” The sound of thunder outside and the teenager jumping in fear from the noise answered his question. 

It’s storming. 

God, Joseph knew how much his daughter hated storms. The incubus remembered those days where she would scream awake from her sleep when she heard the sound of thunder, and that was when she was a small child. His daughter was now a teenager, and yet, that phobia of storms never went away. The screaming stopped, yes, but instead of that, she’d just sob and/or hide in a dark room with no windows. Most of the time though, she’d come into his room and spend the night with him. “Aww, Eira… come here. It’s okay.” He gave a comforting smile to the nephilim, patting the area beside him on the cozy mattress. She immediately scrambled over to him, climbing into bed.

Joseph put his book aside, pulling Eira onto his lap and holding her close to him, rubbing her back gently. “Don’t worry… Daddy’s got you.” Whenever she needed comfort, he’d always say those three little words. It soothes her. The incubus lightly wiped her tears away, kissing her forehead. “It’s just a storm, snowflake. Nothing more than that.” He murmured, stroking her cheek. The only sound that left the teenager was just pathetic whimpers. “I… c-can I spend the night with y-you? I d-don’t want to go b-back to my room…” She pleaded tearfully, earning a mere chuckle from Joseph. “Eira… look at me.” The incubus lifted his daughter’s chin so that she was looking at him, her attention now on him instead of the storm for a moment. “You can come in here whenever you wish. There’s no need to ask. I don’t care if someone’s dying, you’re always welcome in here. Always. Understand?” He stated, maintaining eye contact with Eira to show he was serious. In response, she merely nodded. A simple hum of approval left him at her answer. “Just relax, snowflake. I’ll always keep you safe, you know that.” The incubus nestled his face into her hair, mentally taking note that it was still moist with the relaxing smell of lavender and camomile with a hint of ylang ylang. “Showered already?” He asked, carding his fingers through her ivory locks. “Got out before the storm started, so… h-haven’t been out for too long.” She answered, shrugging. Joseph nodded slightly at her words. 

If she was fresh out of the shower, and still wearing her blue robe, then she wasn’t wearing a nightgown underneath. “Hmm… let’s get this off then, shall we?” The incubus untied the knot holding the robe together, helping his daughter slide it off before pushing it aside. Just as he figured, she was wearing nothing; nothing except her underwear. He didn’t care though. “That’s better.” He purred out, pecking her lips sweetly. Eira’s cheeks turned to a baby pinkish hue at the purr. “D-Daddy, please… I just want cuddles… nothing more tonight…” She requested, timidly gazing at him. Joseph simply nodded at the nephilim, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. “That can be arranged, little one.” If she wanted cuddles, then that’s what she’ll receive, and nothing more. Besides, he didn’t want to have intercourse with her anyway. He’d kiss her and touch her, but anything more is out of the question.

Not yet. 

The incubus tenderly traced the new surgical scar his daughter now had on her bosom, pursing his lips together for a second. She had just been discharged out of the hospital a week ago. Currently, they’re both on advanced sick leave. He chose to go on leave because he didn’t want her to be alone, and so he could take care of her. The nephilim insisted that he go back to work and not worry about her, but Joseph was adamant; the answer was always no. She is his daughter, and **she** comes first before anything else. Work can **always** wait. Of course, he has to go back in 23 days, but he’ll bring Eira along without question. He’ll take care of her in any way he could while at work. The nephilim’s full recovery was eight weeks and the doctors were more concerned about her returning to work before the end of it; she worked in the chemistry and biometrics units in the FBI, and therefore, was always exposed to biohazardous materials as a result. Just to make sure she wasn’t exposed to anything dangerous, her doctors insisted that she has the full 56 days off before she returns to the lab. 

“Snowflake… I know I’ve been a pain in the ass when it comes to staying with you, but… do you know **why** I do that?” He asked, cradling his girl close to him. “Why? Why are you so adamant on staying at home with me?” Eira simply replied, resting her head on his chest. “Because, I love you. You’re my top priority. I don’t care if I have a case, especially as of right now. Ever since I adopted you, I placed you over my job.” Joseph answered, smiling lightly. “You remember that day, Eira? When I first met you?”

_“She might be in foster care or here in the hospital until we can find her parents to adopt her.” A nurse murmured as she attempted to put the sobbing two month old infant in her arms to sleep. She had gotten out of the OR after being treated for various injuries sustained from her biological father. Most of her torso was bandaged up along some areas of her legs.“I’ll take her.” He simply stated. “I’ll go through every paper you throw at me, every background check, whatever you need. I want to adopt her.” His tone was insistent, hazel orbs were filled to the brim with determination. That child was going to be his, one way or another. The nurse was a bit surprised at his words. She had never heard of an FBI agent being so willing to take a child. Despite that, she was impressed. “Very well. We’ll start the adoption process ASAP then.” Joseph nodded at the nurse, taking a step closer to her. “May I?” He requested, silently gesturing to the still weeping baby in her arms. “Of course. By the way, her name is Eira.” She answered, handing her over to the incubus. “I know, ma’am. I saw her files.” He stated before turning away from the nurse, hearing her leave the room not long after. He smiled at the nephilim he was now holding, cradling her close. “Hey there, little one.”_

_As if by magic, Eira had slowly quieted down after hearing his voice. “Feel better now that I’m holding you again, sweetheart?” He asked the infant. In response, she slowly moved her head up and down in a yes motion. Damn it, she was so small and precious. It just made him want her more. The incubus had never seen a baby nephilim, let alone held one. Most of them were killed off by angels. Eira stared at Joseph with those innocent, bright blue eyes, nothing but curiosity showing in them. He might be a demon with an insatiable appetite for sex, but this baby… He wanted her for an entirely different reason. He wanted her as his daughter; someone to raise properly, to give her **all** the love he knew her biological father would **never** bother to give. That’s all the incubus wanted; to give her his paternal love. She deserved so much better than the hellish life she was subjected to at the hands of someone who was **supposed** to love and protect her. Instead, she’s getting that paternal affection from a total stranger. “Go to sleep, Eira. Daddy will still be here when you wake up.” He whispered, kissing her forehead, taking a seat beside the crib she would be sleeping in for the time being. _

_“I’ll take care of you… I promise.”_

“You were just a small baby, barely larger than the size of my hands cupped together. You definitely tried getting my attention whenever you demanded it, Snowflake.” Joseph murmured as he reminisced with Eira. “Yes… I remember that. Couldn’t talk back to you, but I always found a way until I was able to speak. I still remember using telepathy to talk to you before I could actually speak.” She answered, smiling lightly at the memories. The nephilim’s smile soon turned into a small frown. “Daddy? Can I ask you something?” She asked, looking up at him. “Anything. What is it?” The incubus could tell she was a bit hesitant, but he was patient with her. “Have you… ever met my mother, before she… w-was killed?” She asked. “I’m sorry, Eira, but… the only time I ever saw your mother was when I went to the morgue to see her and your sister’s bodies. I never met her before I found out about you.” He answered truthfully, noticing his daughter’s eyes well up with tears just talking about her mother and sister. Joseph wiped the stray tears that left her eyes, kissing her forehead gently. “Snowflake… I know you miss your mother, but I can’t bring her back, you know that… soon though, Marcus will get what he deserves. He’ll pay for what he did to you, your sister, and your mother. Okay? All we can do is wait.” He knew that wouldn’t do much for comfort, but, at least, he tried. The needle was too much of a merciful death; the firing squad was more of an ehh sort of death; if Joseph was given the opportunity to, he would show that bastard what **true** torture is before he ultimately kills him. He’ll make him feel the pain he caused Eira and her family full force; make the man wish he was dead. “I don’t want to wait. I want him dead, and I want it **now**.” The nephilim murmured out, animosity clear in her voice despite how quiet her words were. Frankly, he wasn’t surprised. “Who knows, Eira. They might put a speed order on the drugs, but please… for once, just relax. Life throws twists and curbs, all we can do is just keep moving and get through them. Alright?” Joseph hated it whenever she’s upset, even if it was the most minute of things. His daughter seemed to accept his words; her only response was a simple nod of her head. 

A small yawn finally left Eira’s lips after a while. The incubus smiled gently at her. “Go to sleep, sweetheart.” He murmured, gingerly placing her beside him before tucking her in, giving her a tender goodnight kiss on the lips. “Night, Daddy…” She whispered, smiling at the affectionate gesture. “Sweet dreams, snowflake.” Joseph soon laid down as well, holding the nephilim close to him, lightly stroking her hair. The second he heard thunder rumble once again, he expected her to jump up, but instead she merely tended up and whimpered like a puppy. “Shh… just relax…” He didn’t want her to stay up all night, especially since she needed her rest. The incubus simply continued on whispering his soothing words, until he felt Eira relax in his arms; out like a light. A pleased expression quirked his features as he finally closed his own eyes, drifting off to a peaceful slumber while still holding onto his beloved daughter.

“Don’t worry, Daddy’s got you."

**Author's Note:**

> completed on 2:53 am of december 9, 2017


End file.
